


Fairy Dust

by Doceo_Percepto



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Shattering - Freeform, Steven Has a Bad Time, might continue might not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 17:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20839112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doceo_Percepto/pseuds/Doceo_Percepto
Summary: So, Steven doesn't want to be Spinel's friend. Fine. She'll make him change his mind.





	Fairy Dust

“You know, this is pretty twisted, but I’m a little flattered that you liked the old me - innocent, loving, stupid. If that’s your thing, you don’t you leave her like this?”

This pathetic facsimile of Garnet was entangled helplessly in Spinel’s limbs, and it’d be so so _easy_ to shatter her. That’s something Spinel worked out quick once she left the Garden. Spinels weren’t meant for shattering other gems, but boy, they were _real_ good at it. Thing is, Spinel wouldn’t spare a single glance at this gem if not for the fact _Steven_ cared so much. What did some loser Garnet mean to Spinel? Nothing. Nobody meant _anything _to her, never had, not except for Pink (Pink meant everything) and now - now - 

“Get away from her,” Steven demanded, oh-so-tough. Just see how much it was bothering him, jeez, didn’t that show a lot!

Rage shuddered through Spinel. Now Steven was all that’s left of Pink, and he was looking at Garnet the way he _should_ look at Spinel - not that she deserved it, she didn’t, she really didn’t, she deserved nothing, but ohh, she _burned_ at the devotion he only ever showed his stupid favorite _Crystal Gems. _

_She wanted that. _

Spinel snarled venomously, “you’re so protective of your real friends, and you’re so careless with your fake ones!” She wanted the words to bite. She wanted them to _hurt. _She wanted to tear him into shreds and have him crawl back to her arms, wounded and whimpering, blubbering how much he cared about her, how much he was _wrong. _Because he WAS wrong.

“Stop it,” Steven said, sick to his stomach. This really got to him, huh? This really bothered him? Good. Let him be mad. Let him admit how he felt all this time - that he hated Spinel. That he wanted her dead. Gone. 

She apparently wasn’t _worth _befriending. Just worth _using._ And sure, sure - she understood that. Her? Friendship material? She’d laugh if she wasn’t seconds away from crying, and THAT wasn’t going to happen, so fine. _Fine_. “I get it, Steven Universe,” Spinel hissed his name like a swear, her arms tightened around Garnet, her eyes blazing pink fury. He didn’t give her any other choice. “How ‘bout this? I take away your friends, one by one, and then, when you’ve got nothing left, you’ll _beg_ to be with me!”

His expression only gets better and better! 

“Please,” Steven whimpered.

How nice to finally have someone _else_ at her mercy, instead of hanging around for six thousand years waiting on someone else. Let _him_ suffer. 

Then Spinel really did laugh, unhinged and out of control. “It’s so funny,” she said through hoarse cackles, “how nothing you say is gonna change my mind.”

Garnet struggled in her arms, but what could she _really_ do, with her brain in the blender like this? Hah. What a joke. Like a constrictor, Spinel’s limbs tightened, tightened, tightening, squeezing like she wanted to pop a lemon.

“STOP! Spinel, stop!” Steven threw aside the Rejuvenator, “please, we can talk about this!”

Oh, Spinel liked that already - throwing away the weapon he’d threatened her with, begging. Trouble was, “ya sound like a broken record!” Spinel yelled. No talking was going to get him out of this easy, oh no. He already played her good with that whole song and dance. Not again. 

“Spinel!” He lunged forward, hands outstretched, but that approach is all it took for Spinel to crush Garnet. 

_Poof_!

One Ruby and one Sapphire fell neatly into Spinel’s palms. Spinel smiled, while Steven froze. She could practically see the fear rippling over his skin. 

“Spinel,” he whispered, barely a breath at all. 

Only thing is, he wasn’t even looking at her. Couldn’t even deign to do that, huh? Well. Spinel closed her fists.

“Nonono-“ 

He was reaching whole new levels of panic, now, and witnessing that was like coming alive all over again. Especially when he diverted his gaze to meet her eyes. 

“Say you’ll be my friend,” Spinel challenged.

“I-I-“

“Oh, is it really that hard?” Spinel cooed, internally boiling. 

“Okay,” Steven raised his hands up. “Okay, okay, I’ll be your friend, Spinel. Please, please just let Ruby and Sapphire go.”

How _quaint_. Ready to do whatever it took to save his stupid friends. Just not Spinel. “That was a joke,” Spinel said flatly. In one decisive move, she threw the two gems up into the air. 

They soared up, twinkling like dumb little stars, while Spinel thrust her arms apart. Fists formed into hammers. With so little effort but gargantuan strength, Spinel swung her arms viciously together. The two hammers clanged with brutal force high above her head, between them the two gems. 

Then Ruby and Sapphire pieces fell from the sky like fairy dust, and through it, Spinel’s grin shone only fiercer, only brighter, more and more sadistic. Boy, it felt _great_ to crush little crawly bugs that shouldn't warrant an ounce of Steven’s attention. 

His face crumbled. His knees hit the dirt as his fingers pointlessly reached for the slivers of gems that were left.

Let him hurt. Let him _burn. _

“You’ll see,” Spinel growled, “Just wait, Steven Universe. When you’ve got no friends left, you’ll come back to me.”


End file.
